Blushing, Boys, and Befuddlement: Lily's Story, Book 2
by StickyKeys1
Summary: It's fifth year, and Lily's a prefect. Her goals were simple: get good grades, keep her rambunctious brothers in line, and have fun. But Scorpius and Rose are dating, and there's sure to be jealousy. Colin Creevy is becoming more, and more annoying. Along with her A. W. L. s, Lily is also in Advanced classes. Can she deal with the Power of the Rings, a Horcrux, and a love triangle?
1. Chapter 1: Dresses

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter One: Day One: Victoire and Teddy's Wedding: The Dress

I woke up to a water balloon dropping and consequently bursting on my face. No need to ask who did that.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, THIS TIME I AM REALLY GOING TO HAVE TO MURDER YOU!" I yelled, crashing down the stairs at top speed. James was not downstairs, but Albus was doing his homework assignment at the kitchen table.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"The job interview, remember?" Mum called from the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah," I relaxed back into my chair, "Where's Dad?"

"Tinkering with something in the garage."

The doorbell rang.

"Lily, do you mind getting the door?"

"O.K."

I hopped off my perch on the kitchen chair and went to open the door for Dad.

"BOO!"

It was James.

"Jamie, yelling 'boo' when I open the door is not scary!" I said.

"Lilywobbles, guess what?"

He was smiling his knowing smile.

"James, stop pretending to be the Cheshire Cat and get on with it!" I said impatiently.

He waved his wand, and the following letters appeared in the air,

_ James Sirius Potter, Professor of Transfiguration._

He grinned.

"They told me at the door."

Mum came out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked, "How did the interview go?"

James fiddled with his tie and said,

"I got the job."

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe this! Let me get your father! Harry! HARRY! I'll go get him, stay right there!"

Mum ran outside. James collapsed into a chair. Mum returned with Dad.

After a few sentimental greetings, Dad took James aside to talk. Albus and I went upstairs using the pretext of packing clothes.

"Shh, I'm trying to listen!" Albus hissed at me.

"... a group of renegade Death Eaters sighted in England," Dad's voice came.

James spoke.

"That's why I took the job, to watch Albus and most importantly, Lily. It's no secret that Bianca wants her badly."

"By the way, who's taken Teddy and Victoire's jobs?"

"Both Teddy and Vicky are staying, they've decided to have their honeymoon in August."

"Ahhh."

I withdrew.

"Death Eaters!" Albus's brilliant green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"KIDS!" Mum yelled from downstairs, " Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, Mum!"

I put my ear to the door again.

"Hogwarts is adding an-"

"KIDS!"

''We'd better go."

* * *

Albus's Hogwarts letter landed directly in his cup of tea. James and I suppressed snickers. Mine landed directly in front of me. I picked it up and opened it. Something fell out onto the floor. Before I could pick it up, James snatched it up quickly.

"James! Give that thing back!"

He hid it behind his back, laughing at my futile attempts to snatch it back.

"I will if you give me the letters you've been hiding."

I pulled out a wad of letters from my pocket, all addressed to Mr. James S. Potter from Ms. Abigail R. Lee.

"Many Thanks, Dear Sister."

"Hand it over."

He gave me the badge.

I nearly dropped it as I recognized the word 'Prefect'.

"Really? For me?"

James grinned, "Put it on so we can see how it looks. Beware, Slytherins!"

Albus and I rolled our eyes as I pinned the badge onto my chest.

"Well, this one is definitely a Gryffindor," James chuckled.

It was true, my hair had grown long and tangly and streaked with red and gold.

"Phone ringing!" Mum yelled from the kitchen. I took out my cellphone, which is red and gold all over, in case you were wondering.

"Hi? Oh, Rosie. Coming. Yeah, twenty minutes. Bye."

I put the phone down, then raced upstairs to get dressed. I chose a my blue denim jacket with some jeans and a plain white shirt. I stuffed my feet in sandals and grabbed the Portkey, which was a button. I was immediately transported to the Burrow.

"Lily! You're here, finally!" Rose punched me in the arm. Rose was one of my favorite cousins, along with her brother Hugo and Victoire's younger sister, Dominique. Rosie is tall, with chocolate brown/ auburn hair, and turquoise eyes. It was a fact that Rose's beauty was second only to Victoire's. Victoire herself was in the kitchen arguing with Grandma Molly, which is not a smart thing to do.

"Grandmére, I want to go to the restaurant and have some modern food. I'm sure the girls do too."

Grandma was firm.

"Why can't you girls have dinner here?"

"Grandmére, I'm 23! I'm legally an adult now!" Victoire stomped her foot childishly.

As usual, Grandma gave in to Victoire.

* * *

Victoire pulled us into a Muggle store. It seemed to be filled with white tulle.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked a young woman with dark hair.

"I'm looking a wedding dress for myself, and these four are bridesmaids."

Dominique was fidgeting with her blond hair, a nervous tick of hers.

"Come along this way, " the woman said, dragging us through miles of white dresses.

"Which theme, if any?" The lady asked.

"Fairytale, " Victoire said smugly. We'd been arguing about the theme.

''Try these, " the woman said, plucking random dresses from a rack. Victoire tried on the first one. It was ivory with pink ribbons here and there. The skirt was full and the sleeves were puffed.

"The pink's wrong, Vicky," Dominique said. Dom is the only person with guts enough to call Victoire 'Vicky'.

"It's not flattering," said Roxanne.

"You look like a Disney Princess gone wrong," Rose added.

"One, the ivory is too yellow, Two, the pink is disgusting, Three, the cut's bad," I said.

The next dress, and eight more followed (A/N: I'm too lazy for more descriptions.) We finally found a pure white one with a sweetheart neck and full, tulle skirts with a baby blue sash that complemented Victoire's eyes.

"It's SMASHTASIC, VICKY!" Dominique yelled, bouncing up and down in her seat. Victoire was too happy to correct her sister.

"It's okay," Roxanne grumbled moodily. Roxy hates people looking prettier than her.

"Fairytale magic," sang Rose.

"Couture, " said I with a grin.

The bridesmaid's dresses came next.

"Dom looks all wrong. Her cheekbones jut out too much. She looks wrong in everything,'' Victoire complained.

Dominique's strong build and muscles were restricted by a pale blue dress. Roxanne was posing in midnight blue, Rose in cerulean, and me in turquoise.

"Dominique looks beautiful," I interrupted before another petty argument could break out.

Victoire frowned and paid for the dresses.

* * *

We were eating lunch in the small French restaurant Victoire had suggested. I poked at my watery casserole, dreaming of Grandma Molly's soup.

"Lily!" I heard Rose's voice.

"What?" My head snapped up.

"Guess who's here?" Rose giggled.

"James?"

"No."

"Albus?"

"No."

"Hugo."

''Louis, then.''

''No.''

She giggled again. I couldn't see what could be so funny.

''I give up."

_"Scorpius Malfoy.''_

I looked up, surprised.

"Smug as ever, I see, Potter?" asked a snakey, familiar voice.

Enter Scorpius Malfoy, the coldest snake in Slytherin.

"Hey, Malfoy," Rose said, barely keeping her cool. I noticed that her cheeks were flushed and that her ears were slightly pink.

* * *

**One chappie done! Hint of Scose in there! HAPPY HALLOWEEN.**

**SMUG AS EVER, I SEE, POTTER.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Kiss

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter Two: Day Two: Victoire and Teddy's Wedding: Just A Kiss

Dominique and Victoire were inside, arguing about the invitations. Rose and I were outside with Rose's BF, California Thomas, also known as CALI THE REBEL. I was lying on the grass, watching the clouds. Rose and Cali were chatting excitedly about Malfoy.

"His skin is so pale and smooth - it's like ice," said Rose dreamily.

Cali added, "And his hair's so gorgeous,"

The two of them said at the same time,

"And his eyes are like molten pools of silver."

They sighed.

"You two sound like lovesick puppies," said I.

"You may not realize it, Lils, but Scorpius Malfoy is the most handsome guy at Hogwarts," Cali said.

"You mean the most smug, annoying, stuck up, slimiest snake at Hogwarts?" asked I.

Cali and Rose rolled their eyes.

"Let's go out!" exclaimed Cali.

''Where?" asked I.

''Just around. Let's go get dressed!''

* * *

I looked up from my copy of _Romeo and Juliet. _

"Hello, Potter," said Malfoy, goolily underlining my last name.

"Eew, Malfoy, is that you?" asked I.

"Recognised my sexy voice, did you, Potter," asked Malfoy. A platinum blonde eyebrow arched over almond - shaped, silver eyes. I never noticed those eyes before - cunning and fierce, shining and sarcastic.

"Malfoy, stop being so narsisstic and tell me what you want."

It only took a second for me to recover my razor - sharp wit.

"I want your darling cousin, sweetheart," his upper lip was lifted in a sneer, distorting his fine features.

Suddenly he was leaning into me, his peppermint scent flooding my nostrils. I stepped away.

"One, Malfoy, you're in my personal space. Two, I'm not your 'sweetheart', nor do I desire to be. Three, Rose is in the history section."

He stalked away. I followed him, blending with the bookshelves. I waited for the footfalls to end, then pushed a few books aside.

"Scorpius!" Rose's voice came, tentative.

"Hello, Weaslebee. As shy as ever, hmm?"

Idiot. He was using the same pickup lines! I clenched my hand into a fist, longing to punch Malfoy in the nose.

_Calm down. Lily, calm down. It's just the dirty little snake._

I blinked, my eyes widening as he leaned into her, their lips just barely touching, closer, closer...

I turned and fled, not able to believe what was happening before my eyes.

* * *

I ran, my heart pounding as I zizaged through Piccadilly Square, never stopping, racing on. I landed in Uncle Ron's arms.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked.

Aunt Hermione's voice sounded, "I think something bad happened, Ron." She turned to me. "Where's Rose?"

The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them, "With Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

**Sorry, it's a bit shorter than usual. But hopefully, The Consequences of a Kiss will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Consequences of A Kiss

**Disclaimer**

**The chapter, as promised.**

**Thanks so much to Guest for reviewing .This one is for you.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Day Three: Victoire and Teddy's Wedding: The Consequences of a Kiss

I walked out of the bathroom, my hair still damp. I had washed out the red and gold dye, leaving my hair its normal dark auburn. Rose had stayed over with Malfoy yesterday as to escape her parent's wrath. But today she'd have to face them. I decided to spend the day with Hugo, since Albus was in Egypt looking for rare snakes, James was at Hogwarts, Dad was at the Ministry, and Mum was at her office. I chose to wear a loose yellow summer top, old denim jeans that I had cut to the knee, and sandals. I grabbed my phone and my handbag and Flooed out.

"Hey Lils!" Hugo came running to meet me.

"Hey Hu. Are Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron still livid?"

He shrugged, "Pretty much, yeah. But Dad is ballistic, whereas Mum paces up and down trying to reason."

Aunt Hermione waved at me.

"Is my daughter coming?"

"She said she would 'bring Scor round' in her letter."

Hugo and I climbed up the stairs to his room.

"I want to show you something, Lils."

He reached under the bed and came up with a chest. I leaned closer as he unlocked it. The interior was filled with letters and drawings. I gently lifted one out.

_Dear Scorpius Malfoy,_

_I'll probably never send this letter, but I just want to tell you that I am madly in love with you._

_Rose Weasley_

_June 6, 2022_

"Bloody hell, she's been crushing since June?" I asked, incredulous.

He nodded bluntly, "And you haven't seen the worst of it."

He pulled out a drawing. It was of a blonde man snogging a girl with frizzy hair. The date was July 17. Hugo and l exchanged worried looks.

"Haven't you thought to tell you parents?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you first. BCE, right?"

"BCE, Best Cousins Ever," I grinned.

We jumped as the doorbell rang. Hugo quickly stowed the chest under the bed. We raced down the stairs.

"Rosie, sweetie, you okay?" Aunt Mione asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, Mum," said Rose sharply, jerking away. Hugo and I exchanged looks again.

Uncle Ron was glaring, "And you, pureblood fanatic, GET OUT MY HOUSE AND LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!''

"Dad, wait!" Rose yelled, grabbing her father from behind.

"Ron, please," Aunt Mione said quietly, putting her hand on Uncle Ron's arm, "Just give these two time to explain themselves."

Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione, Hugo, and I sat down on the four - seater. Rose and Malfoy sat on the two - seater opposite us.

"Malfoy, it is?" Uncle Ron asked, probing.

''Yes. Mr. Weasley."

"Rose, I would like to you explain what happened."

The two of them had obviously gone over this already, because Rose had an answer.

"WelldadwewereinthelibraryScorpiuscameoverwestarte dtalkingthensuddenlywewerekissing!" Rose wiped fake tears,

"The same for me, Mr. Weasley, " Malfoy said with the air of a dignified young man. He and Rose clasped hands. When did they suddenly become so close? The sight was unnerving.

"Lily, do you have anything to say? Seeing as you were the one to observe them? asked Aunt Mione.

"Well, Malfoy started chatting me up, then he asked were Rose was. I told him, then followed him. He and Rose talked, then started kissing. I ran off."

Uncle Ron turned a shade of red unknown to Crayola ™.

"DO YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT IF LILY HADN'T SPIED ON YOU, THIS WOULD OF GONE ON WITHOUT MY NOTICING?" Uncle Ron fists were clenched, and he looked ready to kill.

"That's either yes or no," said Aunt Mione, looking a bit angry herself.

"Yes," said Rose ashamedly.

"Have you two kissed or had a relationship before?". asked Aunt Mione.

"Yes," said Scorpius.

"When and what."

"A year ago, we kissed at the Potter's Christmas Party," said Scorpius.

Uncle Ron rose to his feet, no longer able to take it.

"YOUNG MAN LEAVE MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT! THE DOOR IS THERE!"

Scorpius calmly collected his belongings, and walked out.

"A good day to you too,"

Aunt Mione turned to us.

"Hugo, Lily, upstairs. Ron, Rose, and I need to have a private conversation."

Rose gave me an icy cold glare. Rather than glare back, I walked upstairs. Maybe being the little one does have some advantages after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy and James'Coffee Mug

**Disclaimer**

**Ooooh, Rose is in a big kettle of trouble. Don't you want to know what happens next? This is a funny one.**

**For Kordias12345, for Fav/Following and reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Day Four: Victoire and Teddy's Wedding: Jealousy and James' Coffee Mug

The first thing James said at breakfast the next morning was 'Where's my special coffee mug?'. It was just James and I that morning, so we spent a whole two hours looking for the mug. Now, it must be know that Jamie is obsessed with coffee and can't start the day without his decaf.

"I'm hungry!" said James, lifting up the blanket.

"Then let's have breakfast!" said I, raiding the shelves.

"I can't eat breakfast without my cup of coffee.''

''Then use a different cup!"

''No!''

''Damn.''

This went on in regular intervals. Finally, after we finally sat down to eat, the mug was found was James' place at the table. I complained long and loud about this, which drove James insane. We invited Hugo, and Rosie to make her feel better. Hugo and I spent the rest of the morning hitting each other with pillows while James kept doing stupid things to make Rose laugh, which eventually worked. We had settled down to watch a movie with popcorn when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I sang, dancing up to the front door. I stopped in my happy - tracks, seeing Malfoy. Aargh. What a perfect thing to ruin a perfect day.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?"

''Let me in, Potter."

He stepped in and I closed the door.

"Can't get the adults round here, hmm?"

''James is a legal adult, Malfoy."

"Where's Albus? I especially wanted to speak to him?"

I sighed, "Albus is in Egypt, looking for rare snakes, and he won't be back until the wedding. Will you be going, Malfoy?'' I smiled my most winning smile. One for Potter, zero for Malfoy. Ha.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to Rose. Privately."

"No private talks. You'll have to do it here."

Rose walked over to us, her hips swinging in a delicate arc. It was hard not to be jealous. Rose has a halo of frizzy chestnut hair, and clear, sparkling blue eyes. Her lips were delicate pink cupid-bows. She was shorter but not as skinny as me. My hair was auburn and straight, except for the fringe and little curls here and there. My eyes were brown, but when the sun hit them, they were hazel and flecked with gold. My lips were straight and on the orange side of the spectrum. While her skin was porcelain white, mine was creamy. I watched as she and Malfoy began to talk. The conversation ended with him sweeping out and leaving Rose a dreamy mess.

''Lily, do you mind getting the lamp from upstairs?" asked James.

"Sure, " said I.

"I'll help," said Rose. That's surprising. Usually, Mummy and Daddy's 'Little Princess' can't do anything for herself.

We got to my room, when Rose shut the door quietly.

"Won't Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy be peeved?" joked I.

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"I see," said Rose, her voice seething with un - flower like hatred.

"Yeah - I mean you two went from scorning to snogging."

She raised me up. My hands trembled. She'd Body - Bound me.

"You want him don't you?"

Luckily, my lips could still move.

"No, Rose, why would I?"

"I've seen it - the way you look at him. "

"Rosie, stop this childish schoolgirl jealousy! Now! And let me go!"

"You're not a Weasley. "

She picked up an auburn lock.

"This filth you call auburn - what's that?"

She dropped my hair as if it'd burned her.

"It's all you've got, isn't? You and your stupid Lily self?"

She slammed the door, leaving me to collapse to the floor. A sob shook me, then another one. How. How could gentle and kind Rosie be so awful.

"Lily," a soft voice said from the doorway.

''Leave me alone," I sobbed.

The person opened the door. He was massaging my back softly, waiting for me to stop. I looked up into the face of...

_Scorpius Malfoy?_

His platinum blonde hair fell in his eyes... His eyes. They were soft, and gentle. Comforting. And sympathic. Why had I never realized? His lips, usually pressed in a straight line or lifted in a sneer... Lily Luna! You ARE NOT dreaming about Rose's boyfriend!

He reached out a hand to stroke my cheek, "What's wrong?"

"I thought you left."

"I stayed in the garden for a while."

"Oh."

"Lily, what happened?"

"Go away."

"I'm trying to be nice, and all you can say is 'go away' ''?

I didn't answer. Just waited. Suddenly, James barged in.

''GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU SNAKE!" James yelled, his wand emiting bursts of flame. I didn't blame him, especially after the Rose drama. Scorpius left.

"Lilybug, what happened?"

''Rose. Rose was being awful!"

''What happened?"

I related the whole confrontation. Surprisingly, James had nothing to say. He just scooped me up and carried me downstairs. He put a cup of hot chamomile tea and a plate of chocolate biscuits in front of me. I took a sip of tea, wondering again why trouble always followed me.


	5. Chapter 5: Decorations

**Disclaimer**

**This chapter is for ThisIsMe99! So glad you like Lily/Scorpius!**

**I just realized that if you take Lily's nickname for James, Jamie, then change the M and I, Jaime, then insert an apostrophe, it says J'aime, French for 'I love'**

To Guest:

Lily is frustrated because, although Rose and Malfoy are dating, he seems to be interested in her. However, this will change at Hogwarts, where Scor will have to live up to expectations.

As for the dialogue, I'll try in the next chapters to use more descriptive writing. As for different POVs, I always find it hard to follow them.

* * *

Chapter Five: Day Five: Victoire and Teddy's Wedding: Decorations.

"Thanks, Aphrodite, dear," I took the letter from her beak. Aphrodite was Albus's Barn Owl. I ripped the letter open, excitedly.

It read:

_Dear Mum, Dad, James, and Lilyflower,_

_I have found the specimen I was looking for. You know, the Royal Killer Cobra I was looking for. A real beauty, she is. I'll be back home tomorrow._

_Love, _

_Al._

_P. S. Tell Lilyflower I'm bringing her a little gift._

I sprang up and raced downstairs at once, grabbing my coat from the rack.

"C'mon, Mum! We're going to be late!"

Mum shrugged and followed suit.

* * *

"Lily!" Hugo ran up to me. I could count every single one of his freckles, "Sorry you had to see Rosie's thorns." He used her nickname bitterly.

"Where is she?" I emphazed the 'she' .

''Holed up in her room. Never mind her. Let's go out.''

We climbed a tree and watched Mum, Aunt Mione, Aunt Angelina, and Grandma Molly erect a pavilion and decorate it. Victoire was overseeing, chewing on her lip with Dominique shadowing her, broomstick in hand.

''Why don't you and Carla get together, you've been crushing since I don't know, two years ago."

"We're very different."

"How?"

"Well, she's your gorgeous best friend -"

"All my friends are gorgeous, Hu."

Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Plus she's going out with that prat McLaggen."

"C'mon, Hu, girls just want to have fun."

"I know. Let's go inside."

We hopped off the tree and went into the living room to sort Vic's fashion magazines. Half and hour later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Lil."

It had had better not be who I thought it would be.

"Rosie, you have a visitor."

"What?" her head snapped up.

Malfoy sauntered in, flicking perfectly messy blonde hair.

"Hang on, Rosie-pie. I need a word with your cousin." I pulled a face at the revolting nickname.

"Just as long as you're back soon. I'm waiting."

Her famous hips swayed perfectly.

"No need to shake your backside, Rosie-pie," said I.

She rolled her blue eyes.

"You can be so childish."

Malfoy dragged me into the hallway.

"Yes, Malfoy, what does the brat want?"

"Potter, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I apologize.'

Malfoy apologizing? Next I'll be catching Carla burning books!

"This is some snake trick, isn't it? Don't forget my brother is a Slytherin, Malfoy! Don't get all mushy with me!" said I as hotly as I could.

"I mean, I'm sorry because you fancy me."

"Oh, for the love of dancing pineapples in pink tutus walking tightropes, why would I fancy you?"

"Because every girl does."

"Oh, damn it, Malfoy!" I, finally losing my patience, stormed downstairs.

Hugo calmly watched me kick the bookshelf. I flung myself onto the sofa, chewing a strand of hair. A nervous tick of mine. Why did Malfoy think I fancied him? 'Because every girl does'? No. He's a snake, he thinks like a snake. He just likes seeing me rattled. I shouldn't let him get to me so easily.

"I need some fresh air," I declared.


End file.
